Terrestrials
by HoverBoardRider
Summary: Have you ever wondered what would happen after specials? Well now you can find out. Come on an adventure with Mayu Oshiro and find out if humans really can live in space... I will try and update this weekly but i am sorry if i do not
1. Chapter 1

**Terrestrials**

Today was the day. Mayu had been waiting for it ever since Aya posted that feed. Everybody knew about it; it had been the biggest thing since the mind rain, although some people had still been reluctant to get the surge. Mayu, who had always been a surge-monkey was among the first people to get the operation. It had felt weird at first always floating around in zero-g but she'd soon got used to it. It was quite useful actually being able to do things with her feet, well they weren't feet; just hands where her feet used to be. The surge had also given her big eyes, she wasn't exactly sure what their uses were but they looked amazing. She made her eyes pink and glittery so they matched her new pale skin. As Mayu glanced around her room for the last time she realized how much she would miss it. Mayu never did any jobs and her feed was pretty empty so she hadn't got a high face rank which meant her room was pretty basic but still... "PING" her skintenna screamed down her ear. She really needed to remember to lower it. "Please report immediately to the nearest hovercar station." Her heart pounded inside her chest. This was it she was really going: leaving for space forever.

As Mayu walked through the city for what was probably going to be the last time, she realized how much she would miss it. She tried to fit every last detail into her brain, from shuffle mansion to her favorite ice cream shop. Mayu was glad that this rusty tradition had been brought back. As she was nearing the hovercar station she began to wonder who she was going to be sharing a room with. Most of her friends were still in hospital having the surge but her very best friend Ayako had gotten the surge with her so hopefully they would be sharing.

Because people from all over the world were coming the terrestrials had decided it would be best if everyone spoke the same language. Mayu was devastated by this news as she knew she would never be able to learn it in four months, however somebody came up with a brain surge to implant the language in your brain. Although it was not completely stable Mayu was prepared to test it out. She was prepared to do anything to get on the first hoverboat. Luckily everything went fine except for a few anxious moments when her brain stopped responding to her body. Now that she could speak the language nothing could get between her and that hoverboat.

"MAYU! Where have you been? They le-" Ayako screamed running towards her.

"I decided to walk but where are all the hovercars? I thought we were getting picked up here! Where are all the others? What's going on Ayako?"

"I was trying to tell you they left without us! I tried to stop them but they wouldn't listen. I tried to ping you buy you must..." Ayako's voice went on but Mayu wasn't listening anymore.

It was her own stupid fault for walking instead of taking a hoverboard, and she must have accidentally silenced her Skintenna in her excitement. Well it was all for nothing, she wasn't going and all she had to blame was herself. Mayu looked over at the corner hoping she would see everybody jump out and say "APRIL FOOLS" even though it was the middle of July. Instead she saw a pile of special hoverboards. A smile spread across her face. "Well Ayako we've got a ride to catch!"


	2. Chapter 2

The special hoverboard was perfect for her new surge. It even had special grips for her fands (the new name for her feet-hands) to hold onto. As well as that the hoverboard had hypersonic speed, causing the city to become a dot in the distance in just five minutes. However, her skintenna could still not pick up any signals from the hovercar. She knew exactly where they were going after watching every feed posted about the 'space home operation'. "Mayu" Ayako yelled but still her voice got carried away by the wind.

Mayu signalled to land so they jumped off their hoverboards. Mayu highered her gravity level so she would float down safely then sent a message to her hoverboard and her hovercam. She hoped that her camera had got some shots of her on the special hoverboard. Mayu sat down on a rock and waited for Ayako to drift down. Mayu checked her skintenna and found a signal for the hovercar! Ayako reached the rock. "I-" they both tried to say at once.

" You first" Mayu insisted.

"I've had a signal from the hovercar!"

"Same!"

"Shall we just ping them then?"

"Yes. I'll do it." Mayu decided.

"Ping to Takuya Hashimoto: I am sorry that I was late for the hovercar but my friend and I have hoverboarded half-way there so could we please get in the hovercar thanks from Mayu."

Mayu nervously bit her fingernails thinking about what they would do if they wouldn't let her come.

"Don't worry, I'm sure they will be fine about it" Ayako assured her as if she could read her mind.

They clambered back on to her hoverboards so they wouldn't lose signal and continued with their journey. Mayu loved the feeling of riding on the special hoverboard, she felt as though she was racing the wind and she was winning! after what felt like a decade but was probably only 1 minute a ping came through,

"Hurry up" was all the message said but it made Mayu so happy she made her hoverboard do a backflip. Mayu quickly pinged Akayo to tell her; she didn't want to waste any time getting there. Now that she knew that they were going her mind wondered back to who she was bunking with. She decided to ping Ayako and ask her if they had told her who she was bunking with. Her reply came back almost immediately telling her that they were going to randomise it by picking two names out at once. Mayu only knew one other person on the hovership and she knew there was over 100 people going. However, she did know that Aya Fuse was coming. Imagine bunking with the third most famous person in the world!

-this chapter is not finished yet-


End file.
